Always there
by paper-princess-94
Summary: Minato and Kushina may have passed on, but they're still there for Naruto when he needs them. And so is someone else.


**A/N **Plot bunnies are taking over! :/ I'm never going to get any work done this way... But I do quite like this one, it's only short but it's quite sweet. Inspired by listening to this song too much: .com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it guys :)

* * *

Naruto couldn't hold back the sob which forced its way up his throat, his six-year-old brain refusing to accept what he already knew to be glaringly true.

No-one was coming to collect him, no-one would hold his hand gently in theirs as the led him down the academy steps as they headed happily home. No-one would lift him onto their shoulders and parade him through town- something to be proud of.

No-one would ever be proud of him, even if there was someone _to_ be proud of him. He curled into a ball between the entrance arch and the wide doors, where he was hidden from view. Here there was no-one to jeer at him, no-one to spit in his face when he walked home from school. There were no mean grocery shop owners who insisted that his favourite ramen was now double the price it had been the week before and no empty apartments beside his because no-one wanted to live next to him.

Here there was only him, his tears and his guardian angel.

He felt it, the subtle heat which spread through his body from his toes to the top of his head, warming him gently from the inside out. It fought off the cold which had been creeping into his bones from sitting in the drizzle for so long waiting for a family which would never arrive.

Next came the feeling of strong arms encasing him, holding him close as familiar smells washed over the tired young boy. He sighed contentedly as he sunk against the sturdy chest, his eyes shut so that it felt like real arms encasing him, rather than invisible and unexplained ones.

He couldn't remember the first time the spectre had visited him but he knew that it only came when he was feeling his worst. Then it would wrap him in soft arms and sweet feelings and rock him gently into the sleep which so easily eluded him usually.

He could feel himself drifting now, tucked away in his private little alcove he felt safe and loved. The tender hands stroked his hair as his eyes fluttered closed, all thoughts of the villagers and what he would have to wake up to gone.

The spirit made sure that the small child was completely asleep before it made itself visible. Thick blonde hair appeared, followed by a handsome face which was only slightly stained with tears. He traced the scars on Naruto's face as he whispered softly to the tiny child.

"Naruto, you're never alone. Your mother and I are always here, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes." He wiped away a stray tear which spilled down the young skin. "Just keep fighting; I know you can do it, you're strong like your Dad." He kissed the blonde head and smiled sadly, "We love you Naruto, and we're both so proud of you. Never forget that, even if you don't know it, never forget it. Know it in your heart and you'll be fine."

The blonde shadow faded out of the living world just in time to avoid being caught by a teacher leaving late, his messy brown ponytail and the dark bags under his eyes indicated very little sleep and he was sincerely looking forward to just falling into his bed when he got home. Instead he froze at the sound of soft breathing, interspersed with a few sleepy sobs.

Iruka looked around the open door to find a bundle of blonde child curled into the small alcove.

"Naruto?" He asked, approaching the small boy carefully, wary of scaring him. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." He finally reached the boy, stroking his hair softly as his breathing settled down into even breaths in his sleep. He smiled kindly as he lifted the boy away from the cold ground and held him close, beginning the short walk to Naruto's apartment.

"Another of those nights, huh?" He asked the still unconscious child as he snuggled closer to the kind adult. They soon reached Naruto's door and Iruka juggled Naruto into the crook of one arm so he could open the door with his own key. He quickly settled Naruto down into his bed, smoothing the unruly blonde locks down as the golden child continued to sleep peacefully.

Iruka left the room to shut the front door, which he had left open in his haste to settle Naruto. He smiled when he saw bleary eyes watching him from under the bed-sheets when he returned. "Hey Naruto, you okay?"

A slow nod was his only answer so he settled himself on the edge of the boy's bed and soon found his arms once again full of blonde-child. He began tracing soothing circles on Naruto's back as he felt the boy beginning to doze again.

"Nuh-uh, I dun' wanna sleep…"

"Why not? If you don't sleep then you'll end up looking like me." Iruka joked lightly in the hope that Naruto would take the bait and wear himself out insulting him. It didn't work; Naruto just looked up at him with those perfectly clear blue eyes and answered him straight.

"'Cause, if I sleep then you'll leave." Iruka thought that he felt a small part of his heart break at the desperate expression hidden deep in Naruto's eyes.

"Just sleep, Naruto." He turned the child around and tucked him back into bed, "I promise that I'll still be here when you wake up, okay?"

"'Kay, night 'Ruka-sensei."

"Good night Naruto."

Iruka smiled down at the finally settled boy and when he was sure he wouldn't be waking up any time soon he went to make himself a cup of tea, it was a weekend tomorrow so he could stay up all night to watch over Naruto, if that was what the small boy needed from him.

* * *

On the other side of the rift between the living and the dead two linked spirits smiled down at their son and his almost-older-brother.

"Minato, I think he's going to be okay." The red-haired woman nuzzled into her husband's shoulder but her eyes never left the bundle of energy and life they had left behind on Earth.

"Yeah, I think he will be."


End file.
